Golden Eyes
by silfursvik
Summary: What if Edward and Bella's places had been reversed in Twilight. Edward moves to Forks with his brothers. they meet the Hale sisters. Edward's scent appeals to Bella, and she's haunted by her dark past. ADOPTED BY RUNS WITH HORSES
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

Edward POV

I had always thought of myself as a thinker. I sometimes thought about things so hard that I would give myself a headache, analyzing things until I confused myself into incoherency. You could always count on me to be deep off in thought, my ears plugged up with ear buds that played sweet Debussy to relax me.

Though, I can say for sure, I had never given thought to how I would die. And if I had, I never would have thought it would be like this.

Out of all the ways there were to die, however, this seemed like the best. To die in the place of someone I love. It sounded noble enough.

It was because I loved her more than life itself that I was ready to die.

I was terrified. Not terrified for myself, but for my love. I was doing this for her, I could never feel even a twinge of regret for this.

When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

And so I glared fiercely into the face of death, my chin raised arrogantly, ready to die. And death was ready to give me that.


	2. First Sight

**FIRST SIGHT**

**Edward POV**

We gazed in wonder upon our new house, my brothers and I, as we climbed out of the car.

The drive up the broken driveway was half of the ride. It was incredibly long, twisting and winding narrow through the thick forest. Why had we bought a house in the middle of the forest? I haven't a clue. Scenery maybe? Ha! The house looked a little run down, though it had such a modern style. It would be nice if it were to be fixed up, which knowing my mother, I'm sure she'll get right to work on that. The house was overgrown—tall, dying grass, ivy climbing up the walls of the house….

Emmett snorted, eying the house skeptically. "You have just crossed over into…The Twilight Zone," he mocked, his deep voice perfect for the line.

Jasper and I muffled our snickering into our hands.

Jasper was the oldest of us. He was nineteen years old with icy blue eyes and long, curly, honey blonde hair, and spoke with a thick southern accent. He was lean, but it would be a mistake to let his looks fool you, he was strong and agile.

Emmett was nineteen—his birthday a few months behind Jasper's which made him younger than Jasper, which he rather resented—and was built like a bear, but had the mind and heart of a teddy bear. He had dark, curly hair and dark, brown eyes, and dimples that showed when he smiled, which was nearly always. He was a big goofball.

And I was the youngest, eighteen years old. I had strange, bronze colored hair which always look tidy but not, the style was usually a run-your-hand-through-your-hair look, since that's what I did all the time. My eyes were a bright, sparkling, emerald color. I had more muscle on my body than Jasper, but was still lean looking like him, and I matched Jaspers height. We weren't as tall as Emmett though.

We were all adopted by the good Mrs. Esme Cullen and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I couldn't imagine two better people in the world. Jasper was Texan, I was from Chicago, and Emmett was from Tennessee. Emmett worked extremely hard to get rid of his faint southern accent which was why he didn't sound like Jasper. I'm glad for the fact we were all adopted, it might be the reason why we all get along so well and rarely fight. Of course we always fight for fun, but I mean real fights.

I took one of my dad's golfing clubs out of the car and held it in my hands like I would a baseball bat, ready to swing.

"Edward," Esme, my mother, yelled. "What on earth are you doing with that?"

"I'm getting ready to fight if one of the seven dwarfs pop out of there," I explained. "Actually, if _anything _pops out of there, I'm ready to defend my family."

Esme sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Carlisle, my father, rolled his eyes, as well, and snatched the club out of my hands. I laughed along with Jasper and Emmett.

"Are we supposed to live in this?" Jasper questioned.

I rested my elbow on his shoulder. "No, Jasper darling, _we _are going to live in this and _you _can go find a nice cave out there in the forest."

Jasper shook me off his shoulder, then glared at Emmett. "What the hell are you laughing at? _You're _the bear, _you _go find a cave. I'm sure your real brothers would be delighted to have you back."

Emmett was about to retort but Esme quickly broke in.

"Can't you boys behave for just a few minutes? Please, just help us with the unpacking and everything and I promise I'll let you do whatever you what."

"Chuck E. Cheese's!" Emmett called out, throwing his fist into the air enthusiastically.

Jasper and I were falling all over each other laughing. It was more Esme's expression that tipped us over the edge.

"Boys, help with the luggage, please," Carlisle said, digging in the car to get to the things he could reach.

After we recovered from our laughing fit, we all grabbed as much as we could from the car and began to haul it into the house. I wasn't even aware the car could hold that much stuff.

"Oh!" Esme gasped as we entered the house. I dropped my stuff immediately, worried that she had hurt herself. But she was smiling. "Look at it," she said. "It's so beautiful."

We all then decided to stop and take a look around the house. It was alright, but she always saw the beauty in things that we missed. I suppose it would be beautiful once she works her magic over it.

The house was very big inside. It was very open, wall sized windows everywhere. There was still furniture left inside it. The walls were wooden with some white carpeting in places. Since everything was pretty much white, we knew that we would have to be extremely careful around here. However, currently, there was dirt everywhere. Everything white wasn't really that white.

Esme would have much fun with this large project.

We finished getting everything into the house as Esme immediately got to work. She found the cleaning closet right away—something only she is capable of—and started sweeping the house and dusting everything. We had to open up all the windows—which swung open like doors, I had to make a mental note not to walk out of them—to let the air flow through because it was becoming far too dusty. Then we had to move all of the furniture outside so Esme had more room to work and she could clean it later.

My brothers and I all stopped, exchanging glances with each other. I knew we were all thinking the same thing. We hadn't even touched the upstairs yet, we had no clue what the bedrooms looked like.

Carlisle saw us just standing there, looking at each other, and he laughed.

"You guys look ready to pick out your bedrooms."

"Yep," Emmett said, smiling and rubbing his hand together readily.

"Yes, we are," I said with a nod, flashing my crooked smile that was now smug.

Jasper just nodded, shiftily slightly on his toes.

"Alright, ready?" Carlisle asked.

All three of us quickly took our ready stances.

"On your mark…get set…go!" Carlisle called out.

I was the fastest one in the family by far, and everyone knew that. When Carlisle called out 'go', I took off like a rocket, shooting straight up the stairs with Emmett and Jasper not far behind me.

There were quite a lot of rooms upstairs, including another kitchen and another living room. I was momentarily stunned by it, but kept running, I sprinted past all the rooms, finally getting to some bedrooms, I glanced in all of the rooms to try and find the one I wanted. Then I got to one towards the end of the hall. I nearly ran past it, but skidded to a stop and stepped inside curiously.

The carpet and walls were white, it was a medium sized room. Against the wall to my right there was a huge entertainment center. A lot of shelves which was great for me because I read hundreds of books and listened to a lot of music, and in the middle of the entertainment center was a huge stereo system with huge speakers. The wall to my left was entirely glass windows. The wall in front of me at the end of the room was also glass windows, but it opened into the room like doors. The view was breathtaking, I had to admit. As for furniture, there was nothing but a white, couch-looking thing, but that was all I needed to sleep on.

"MINE!" I heard Emmett's booming voice call out from somewhere in the house. He had found _his _room clearly.

"Whoa," Jasper said, sauntering into the room with me. "This is amazing."

"Yeah," I agreed.

We both slowly turned to look at each other. "MINE!" we shouted at the same time.

"I was here first," I argued.

"Well, you didn't call it. You know how it works, Eddie."

I glared at him. Ooh, the name. That was going too far, now he was going to get it.

"I'll play you for it," I bargained. "Rock, paper, scissors."

He smirked and agreed. I thought carefully to myself about what he was going to play, and felt strongly that he was going to play paper. I was right, and I won by cutting his paper of hope to shreds with my trusty scissors and my brain.

"Best two out of three?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, smiling smugly with my arms folded across my chest. "Sorry, Jasper, you lost. Now, if you don't mind, get out of _my_ room."

He stomped out angrily, muttering unintelligible things to himself. I smirked and turned towards my bookshelf, imagining how I would fill it up with all of my favorite books and CDs.

* * *

><p>And it was the first day of school.<p>

Or purgatory, was that the correct word?

I thank Esme and Carlisle for one thing, letting my brothers and I get our own cars. Being able to drive my new, shiny, silver Volvo to school is the only thing that will make this day bearable for me. I nearly laughed out loud as I remembered the look on the man's face yesterday when I told him that I was buying the Volvo c30 and I could pay the entire amount in cash right there. I think he was having a heart attack. Does no one else carry 40,000 dollars in their pocket when you go out to buy a car?

At the most, I'm just thankful I don't have to relive last year's event.

_Embarrassing was the one word that came to mind. _

_Why? Well because my parents insisted on driving me to my first day of high school. I was 17! I could drive myself._

_"Oh, Eddie!" Esme exclaimed, "don't forget that we'll be picking you up from school, too!"_

_"Esme, please, don't call me that!" I complained in frustration. _

_I was hoping that I could just blend into the pavement. I really didn't want to be noticed, of course Esme ruined that hope. _

_"HAVE A GOOD DAY, EDDIE!" she shouted out the window, waving frantically at me as my father drove from the school. _

_I was frozen in my spot, mortified, as I stared incredulously after the car that zoomed away. People had stopped and were staring at me, so I ducked my head into my rain coat and quickly walked away. _

I shuddered at the memory, ecstatic for my own car. I parked in the first spot I saw in the school parking lot. I looked around as I jumped out of my car. A few people were staring at me, a few guys were ogling over my car. It made me look around the lot at the other cars, and I saw that no one really had a new car like I did.

Except one. A midnight blue 2008 Jaguar XK Series 2-door XK Convertible caught my eye, I had to stop and admire it for a second. I _had_ to meet that person, I had a feeling we would get along great.

I went to the office and got the necessary paper work, my schedule, and a little slip for my teachers to sign. I got to my first hour class and sat in the back hoping to be ignored.

I was wrong. They all stared at me anyway.

Oh yes. This day was going to be just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

The day was passing like any other in the boring high school me and my "sisters" attended. Forks High was like all the other high schools that we had attended in our infinite lives.

It was lunch now. Like every other day, we all got our trays of food and sat down. It was only to appearances though, I would dream of ever eating that revolting human slop.

"Bella?" my sister Alice asked.

Alice was a small girl, extremely thin and short. Her golden eyes sparkled with excitement and short, spiky black hair that made her white skin stand out even more than normal. She had small, perfect features that completed her pixie look.

I turned to her. "Yes?"

"What's the matter?" she wondered.

I frowned. "How do you know something's wrong?" I asked her.

She beamed. "I'm just observant."

I sighed and looked down, ashamed. "I forgot my gloves," I mumbled.

I had I special power. I could absorb knowledge through my hands, skin on skin contact only. The students around me thought I just had a skin problem.

Alice began to laugh. I looked up at her confused, not finding the humor in this.

"Silly Bella!" she tinkled, then handed me an extra pair of the leather gloves I wore all the time. "I was prepared today," she said proudly.

I smiled and pulled the gloves onto my hands. "You saw it, didn't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "You could have just told me not to forget my gloves."

I felt relieved that I could now touch things without knowing everything about it. Like a person for example. I find out more than just the logic and schooling in their brains if you get my drift. A boy in my English class taped my hand today and well…let's say I will never look at him the same.

I resented my power. It was bad enough I had to wear the gloves all the time or keep from touching things, but it was pointless. Why would my power ever come in handy for anything, it's useless. It only made me feel like more of a freak. I was a freak among the freaks. Alice and I both were, that's why we had to stick together.

"So, Bella," she said, changing the subject, "did you get anything about the new students?"

"We have new students?" I asked, uninterested.

She groaned. "Bella, you can be so canceled out sometimes, you know?"

"Well you would be, too, if you had to worry about not touching _anything_ all morning!" I hissed, then got up to dump my tray of untouched food.

"Well, _I'm _excited to meet them," she said. "Maybe they'll bring some change or excitement to this school."

"I doubt it," I said. "'Excitement' and 'school' don't coordinate in the same sentence. They're just new kids, who cares?"

"Oh, look!" she said abruptly, leaning across my to point at a table at the opposite side of the cafeteria. "There they are!"

I turned around to look where she was pointing.

I mess of reddish-brown hair caught my attention. There was three boys sitting at the same table, just themselves and no one else. They were laughing with each other. There was one who was big, extremely well muscled, with dark, curly hair and dark eyes. The one sitting across from him was the completely opposite. He had long, curly, stringy, honey blonde hair. He was lean looking, and the color of his eyes made me gasp. There were an ice blue color that seem to glow.

They reminded me too much of _him_. They looked just like the color of _his _eyes.

I had to close my eyes for a second and take a few deep breaths.

"Bella, are you alight?" Alice asked, placing her hand on my arm.

I nodded, and tried to focus on nothing but her touch so the memories wouldn't come flooding back to me. When I regained my composure, I opened my eyes and went back to studying the new kids, careful not to look into the eyes of the blonde one.

The one who completed the triangle was nothing like either of them. He was well built, but not as much as the dark haired one. He looked more boyish than the other two. He was a straight nose, sharp, angled cheekbones, and a square jaw. Suddenly, he stopped laughing, smile vanished, and he turned to look at me. My gaze was met a pair of stunningly green eyes—the color emeralds should be, but never really are—framed with long, think eyelashes. He stared at me for a second, then looked back at the blonde one.

I looked back at Alice, she was smiling at me.

"Damn, they dress real good," she said.

"You would notice their clothes," I muttered.

"I think you have Edward in one of your classes," she informed me. "And I have Jasper, I think, in a few of my classes."

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

"The one with the red hair," she said.

"Jasper's the one…with the blue eyes," I guessed.

"Yes, I think so."

I took one last look at them, then faced forward again. My mind wasn't processing any thought, it was just blank. I stared at nothing for a few second, then sighed. Then shook my head and wordlessly got up to stalk off to sixth hour biology class.

Honestly, this was getting so repetitive I might just vomit!

I went to my seat at the table in the back, slapped my book down on the table in frustration, and began to read. About a half an hour later the class began to fill with students. The bell rang and I heard a male voice talking to Mr. Banner. He said something, I wasn't really listening. I did take note that the voice wasn't familiar to me, but it did sound deep, and smooth, like velvet. I wasn't interested enough to look up, until the empty chair next to me moved.

A scent so...sweet...spicy...warm...and tangy hit my nostrils. I turned my head slightly to the amazingly mouthwatering scent. My throat began to burn and venom flowed in excess in my mouth. I felt my eyes change from the gold that they had been to pure black.

Edward. One of the new kids. Just like Alice had said, I had him in one of my classes. What she failed to mention is that he smells like the best thing I've ever smelt in decades.

His sweet, pure scent hit my like a wrecking ball. I felt the thirst that I had been ignoring the past few days roar up. I balled my hands into fists, causing the leather of my gloves to creak.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Edward quietly, but I could tell his voice was filled with concern.

I nodded stiffly, my eyes closed as I struggled to control myself. It took every ounce of my self-control to keep myself in my seat and not lunge at him. I wanted to feel my teeth rip through his neck, wanted to feel his sweet, warm blood fill my mouth, wanted to feel that blood running down my throat and soothing the torturous fire I felt.

Why here? Why now? Why, why, why?

Thinking about his scent wasn't helping anything, but it was impossible to shake it from my mind. It filled my nostrils, set fire to my throat. I could feel the thirst ripping me apart. It felt like my skin was on fire. I was losing control.

I jumped up quickly—so quickly I nearly caused my stool to tumble over—grabbing my books in one quick motion. There was no way I could last another second, so, holding my breath, I went up to Mr. Banner's desk I and basically begged to be excused.

I went out to my car—a midnight blue 2008 Jaguar. I put my things in the trunk and sat in the driver's seat with my head on the steering wheel.

I couldn't handle this.

A tap came on my window. I didn't even lift my head to look, I just rolled my head to the side and peered out the window. Alice stood there looking worried.

I rolled my window down. "What Alice?" I asked tiredly.

She made a face, I knew she had seen something. "I saw you attacking Edward in Mr. Banners Biology class. I got worried."

"I'm fine," I said tightly. "Would you mind going to the office and telling them I had to leave?" I asked.

"Not at all," she said. "Bella, are you coming back?" she asked fearfully.

I chuckled once, but the sound was humorless. "Yes, I just need to go home for a while."

I rolled my window up and started the car. I waved to Alice as I drove back home.


	3. Love Bug

**LOVE BUG **

Bella POV

I went home, not able to stay at the school parking lot. I was just plain ashamed. How could I let all of my self-control just slip like that, over just one human.

I take it back. 'Ashamed' wasn't a strong enough word to describe the way I felt.

When I got back to the house, I went straight up to my room. I slammed the door shut, not really meaning to. The force shook everything, but I didn't break the door this time. I turned my radio on to a random station, in desperate need for a distraction. A familiar country song played.

_(Stronger Woman, By Jewel)_

_I guess you could say I'm one of those girls  
>That's always been with one of those guys<br>You know the type  
>Like right now, he sleeps while I write<br>But it's better than crying  
>I'm worn out from trying<br>From loving a man who always makes it clear  
>I'm not welcome here<br>Just till he's horny and hungry  
>or needs something cleaned<br>And you know what I mean_

_But not tonight  
>'Cause come the morning light, oh<br>I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else  
>Believe in me, even if someone can't see<br>The stronger woman in me_

_I'm going to be my own best friend  
>Stick with me till the end<br>Won't lose myself again, never, no,  
>'Cause there's a stronger woman,<br>A stronger woman in me_

I abruptly turned the music off.

The song hit home to me. I was still a woman. Physically and mentally I was strong, but emotionally? Not so much. The song wasn't me but I admired the woman's courage in leaving. Her strength to do what had to be done hit me like a ton of bricks.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, closing my eyes.

His scent was still in my mind. It was sweet, like honey. Spicy like cinnamon. Tangy like an orange. Behind that was a hint of vanilla and cherries. God, it was too tempting. I was afraid to go back into that classroom.

I...a vampire...was afraid...

of a human.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

The girl in Biology was tense all while Mr. Banner spoke. I didn't know what was wrong with her. I asked if she was again, all she did was give a nod, not even looking at me. I wanted to do something, but I was at a loss. Then left the first chance she could.

I showered this morning. Did I sweat that much in Gym? I felt a little insulted. Her eyes held hate. Did she really hate me? I couldn't figure out what I had done.

When class ended, a boy I had met this morning—Mike Newton—came up to me. "Jeez, what's up with Bella? She acted like you stabbed her with a dissecting tool."

"Bella?" I asked.

"Bella. Bella Hale. The girl who you were sitting next to who made a beeline outta here."

I stared at the door, remembering her fleeing from the room like there was a fire. "I didn't say anything except when I asked if she was alright. Other than that, not a sound," I told him. "She's not always like that, is she?"

Mike shook his head as he showed me to my English class. "No, Bella is normally quiet, reserved and relaxed. It was weird today, I've never seen her act that way before," he said. We reached my class and I thanked him for helping me today. "Think nothing of it man, see you tomorrow!" he called, heading off to his own class.

I sighed and sat through class not really thinking on the reading. My mind was filled with Bella.

Her skin was white, and completely flawless. Her hair was a light mahogany, falling down her back and over her shoulders in elegant but wild looking curls. She looked like a small girl, very thin but not unattractively so. Her eyes were what struck me the most. They were coal black.

By the time the bell rang, I was still pondering on what I did wrong. I walked blindly to the parking lot, managing no more than a slow walk as I went to my car. The midnight blue car I ogled over this morning, I noticed, was now gone.

* * *

><p>I pulled up the narrow, winding driveway a little too fast, but I didn't car. I like to drive fast. I would have to get Jasper and Emmett to drive to Montana with me. I was itching to test out how fast my new baby would go and race against their vehicles. Jasper had chosen a Suzuki Hayabusa gsx1300r instead of a car, and Emmett got a red 1992 Lotus Esprit.<p>

I put my car safely in the garage and found Esme uprooting dead things from the garden.

"Edward!" she called.

I blinked. "What?" I asked.

"I asked how your day went," she stated.

"Oh, sorry, I was day dreaming. My day was fine," I said.

"Fine?" she asked. "Just fine?"

I nodded, biting my tongue to keep from gushing out the entire story with Bella in biology.

"Alright," she said, letting it drop. "Edward to you mind clearing away some of the weeds over there?" she asked, pointing to a spot close by being taken over by vines.

I walked over to the area and grabbed fists full of vines, and yanked on them as hard as I could. They were strong, but I finally uprooted them. Suddenly, a swarm full of mosquitoes flew up from a planting pot filled with water that was hiding under the vines.

"What the hell!" I shouted, stumbling back away from the swarm surrounding me, swatting them away frantically. "Esme!" I snapped in anger.

She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't know they were under there. I'll get some bug spray first thing tomorrow."

"Gah!" I exclaimed, swatting a spider off my arm. "Alright, alright, I'm done!" I said, backing away from the vines then sprinting into the house.

Jasper was already home, and he was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelt good. I would have found it very appealing if I hadn't lost my appetite earlier today.

"Are there any spiders on me?" I asked.

"Mmm…turn around," Jasper said, so I did. "Oh my God—!"

"What?" I asked fearfully.

"Nothing," he said, then laughed while I glared fiercely at him. "Dude, you can't go through the rest of your life afraid of spiders."

"Excuse me, Mr. 'I don't wanna go to the circus, momma! The clowns are scary!'" I said, impersonating Jasper when we was little, though nothing had really changed.

The smiled vanished, he narrowed his eyes at me, placing his hands on the counter. "Hey, clowns _are _scary. I fell off my horse and broke my leg, and that damn rodeo clown just made fun of me. Ever seen the movie 'It'? It changes your live, I swear."

I snickered at him and shook my head. Just then, Emmett came stomping in, looking dazed.

"Dudes, Rosalie Hale," he said. "Ever met the chick?"

Jasper and I both shook our head.

"Man, what a woman," he said, his eyes getting a crazy look in them.

"Hale?" Jasper mused. "I met a Hale today. Miss Alice Hale. She's in a few of my classes." He smiled. "That girl. She's a girl who really knows style and swagger."

"That's my Rosie," Emmett said.

Jasper continued. "She's so fun to be around, to talk with. You're just near her, and you feel happy. And she's so small, the cute little thing. I bet she'd just fit perfect in my arms. She's always smiling. She's got this happy, little girl's voice. She's smart, too, and real funny."

"I met a Hale," I began. "Bella Hale. She's got this beautiful, long hair that I bet feels like silk. I hear she's usually quiet and reserved. A shy girl. A book reader, too. Just my girl." I sighed. "Beautiful," I repeated.

"Rosalie is like the sexiest model in the world," Emmett said. "Golden blonde hair, tall, slender. And _everything _is real," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Alice has white skin and golden eyes," Jasper said.

"So does Rosalie," Emmett said.

"Bella has white skin, too," I said, my voice having no emotion. "She had golden eyes when I saw her in the cafeteria, and black eyes in Biology."

"That's weird," Emmett commented.

"Well, looks like we all got a case of the Love Bug, brothers," Jasper said.

I grimaced his words and turned my back to the two of them, folding my arms across my chest.

"At least it's not a spider," I muttered bitterly.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Open Book

**OPEN BOOK**

Bella POV

This was one of those times I wished I could sleep.

I was still up in my room. Still lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Finally getting tired of it though, I sat up and stretched, then stood up. I sighed and sauntered back and forth in the small space of my room, at a loss for what to do. I didn't know whether I should go back to school or not.

I spotted my acoustic guitar standing against the wall in the corner of my room. It was basically glaring at me, and I knew it was because I hadn't touched it in ages. _Oh, what the hell!_ I thought and picked up my guitar, sitting down on the bed with it.

I absentmindedly began to strum on it, humming along. Then I began to get into some kind of tune, finally I began to play a song that popped into my head.

**(Only One, by Alex Band)**

_**My eyes are painted red  
>The canvas of my soul,<br>Slowly breaking down, again  
>Today I heard the news<br>The stories getting old  
>When will we see the end?<br>Of the days, we bleed for what we need  
>To forgive, forget, move on<br>Cause we've got**_

One life to live  
>One love to give<br>One chance to keep from falling  
>One heart to break<br>One soul to take us  
>Not forsake us<br>Only one  
>Only one<p>

My guitar had tricked me. It did this on purpose. When I played I forgot all my problems, so this helped me tremendously. I don't know how long I played, but the next thing I know, Rosalie is tapping me on the shoulder. My fingers froze on the strings, mostly because of my shock. I was shocked that I was so absorbed in my playing that I didn't even hear her coming in.

"Bella, it's nearly time for school," she informed me.

I sighed. "Rosalie, I don't think I'm going to school," I said quietly, looking down shamefully.

"Why not?" she demanded. "Bella, I know you're upset over the whole thing in biology, but you can't let that one thing control your life."

"I could have killed him," I muttered.

"But you didn't. Bella, you're stronger than you think. You didn't lose control then, and you're not going to now."

"You don't know that for sure," I said.

"I know you, Bella. And you're the one who has to believe you're strong enough to handle it. And even if you can't, just hold your breath. It's just forty-five minutes."

"Forty-five minutes of the cruelest torture," I said.

"Bella." She placed her hand on my shoulder in the most reassuring way that it melted me. "You can do it."

"Okay," I breathed.

"You're Bella, and you don't back down for anything. And you won't let a human run you into the ground."

"Okay," I repeated.

"I LAID OUT YOUR CLOTHES!" Alice shouted suddenly from downstairs.

I sighed and left Rosalie, going into the bathroom. I put the clothes on without argument. She had picked out a short sleeved dress, that went to mid thigh and was swirling magenta, gold and black. Then black pants and flats. I brushed my hair back into a pony tail. Alice would object, but I really couldn't care less.

When We got to school, I spotted a new car in the lot. It was a shiny silver Volvo, and it stood out like my car did.

Then a mess of bronze hair emerged from the car, Edward stepped out. I couldn't contain my hiss of surprise, but as soon as it escaped my lips I slapped my hand over my mouth, then turned and walked away as quickly as I could without exceeding normal human pace.

Alice was able to catch up with me though, and good thing because my mind wasn't working right and I didn't even know where I was going.

"Can you see anything?" I asked her fearfully.

She smiled reassuringly. "You won't do anything, Bella."

The day past faster then I wanted it to, and soon it was time for Biology. I took a deep breath and walked into class.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I had seen her in lunch, Bella Hale. She was with the small black haired girl that Jasper spoke of, Alice, and the blonde haired goddess Emmet spoke of, Rosalie. She seemed different. She was laughing with her family, seeming to have fun.

And I'm a little ashamed to say that the three of us were unable to keep our eyes off them throughout the entire lunch period, practically drooling over them.

I was somewhat dreading Biology however, but it was inevitable. Bella was there already when I walked in. she looked up at me and smiled, and I noticed her eyes were gold, not the coal black they were. Stunned first by the fact that she even looked at me, then by the eyes, I was lucky that I was even coherent enough to flash a crooked smile at her.

"Hello," she greeted me when I placed my stuff on the table next to her.

I froze at the sound of her quiet angel's voice and looked at her. "Hello." Unsurely, I offered her my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Her smile widened so that I could see a sliver of glistening white teeth. She held out her small, white hand. "I'm Bella Hale."

I took her hand and shook it lightly. But her hand was so cold, but smooth like silk. I glanced around for an open window, but all the windows were closed, and it wasn't cold at all in the room.

A look of confusion crossed her features when my hand touched hers.

"Um…I'm sorry," she said. "I mean, I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. I was having a very bad day."

"Oh," I said. "Well, nothing to apologize for, everyone has bad days. It's perfectly fine."

Oh sweet relief, it had nothing to do with me.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

What was going on?

I couldn't get a thing from him. How could that be? Was it possible? For a second I thought I had lost my power, but that couldn't be possible. That wasn't it. It was him. It had to be him. I touched him, and nothing came up.

I tried to make casual conversation, but I was so baffled that I failed miserably. But he was very nice to me, even when my words came out as stuttering and mumbling.

I hated this. I was so curious about him now, but I couldn't just touch him and know everything. I had to actually talk to him, get answers about him by asking question after question.

This…was going to be a very long day.

**Sorry guys, i know this chapter's a little short. The next one will be longer, i promise. But Please Review! Let me know what you thought.  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Blood Type

**BLOOD TYPE**

Bella POV

It turns out, not breathing helped to keep myself under control. I hated not breathing, it didn't feel natural, although I didn't have to breath. But I didn't breath, and then I didn't feel the white-iron-hot burn of Edward's scent down my throat. Though that was mostly due to the intense feeding I had done. But whatever kept me from ripping his throat out….

I would have thought that the greater the distance between us would lessen the pain, as well. However, that wasn't the case.

And it was odd.

Extremely so.

Because the farther I got away from him, the more I wanted to go back. Step after step away from him, and I got hardly anywhere. In every step, there was a tugging in my chest, at my heart. It was like there was a cord attached to both of us, a bungee cord that just kept snapping me back to him but I kept fighting it. And a cold, empty feeling grew deeper in my chest….

It was hard to ignore. The second I got home, I left my car in the driveway—left my door open, too—and bolted straight out of it, taking flight out into the woods. Running like a lightning bolt past and around all the trees, deeper and deeper into the forest, pushing myself to go faster and faster.

And then I stopped.

I looked around.

I closed my eyes and I breathed in deeply, taking in all the scents of the forest around me. …And all the scents blended together into one thing…. Edward Cullen.

And I gave myself over to all of my animalistic, vampirism senses, letting myself slip into a low crouch and letting the scents pull me towards them.

I was completely embarrassed. I didn't want to have to ask Alice this. I got up the courage to walk up to her but I couldn't get words out.

"Alice, I—" I stopped and sighed, rubbing my arms. "I…um…. Can you—do you think you can…ah…."

I smile slowly spread across her face until she finally exploded into her radiant laughter. "Of course, Bella, here."

She handed me a small piece of white paper. I took it hesitantly and unfolded it. in her handwriting was an address scribbled down.

"I already saw what you were planning on doing," she said. "And, don't worry, Bella, you're not going to do anything bad. I encourage this, actually. I really think it will help you a lot."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Alice, thank you."

"See you in the morning, Bella."

I stepped outside into the cold, dark night and looked at Edward's address in my hands. I smiled, then laughed, and ran off. I knew where it was and I got there quickly.

It was a good sized house. It was deep in the woods, too, which I found a little strange, but it was nice. It was very nice actually, with a lot of big, glass windows. It would let in a lot of sunlight.

I could smell Edward's scent all around the house, circling the house and also winding off into the forest around it. I circled the house, inhaling his burning scent deeply and looking through all the windows.

There was a window on the side of the house that was open slightly. I easily and silently scaled the wall and up to the window. It was open just wide enough for me to slip my slim form through it and into the room.

And there was Edward, lying across a white couch looking thing. It looked uncomfortable to even me, but he seemed to be sleeping soundly. He was still in the clothes he was wearing in class today, lying on top of a blanket, pillows on the floor around him, one arm hanging off the couch.

I slowly approached him, my footsteps feather light and soundless. I dropped to my knees next to him, leaning forward so that my face was only inches from his. And I breathed in deeply.

His sweet scent was fire down my throat, flames shooting straight down. Burning. I clenched my teeth together and focused on the pain, inviting it. I breathed in gulp after gulp of his scent as deeply as I could. And the more I did this, I noticed that—event in the _slightest_ way it did—it got easier.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I noticed something a little different about him when he was sleeping. He didn't really look the same. He looked so much more calmer, so much more at peace. His face was so innocent all smoothed out. He was a little boy.

Unthinkingly, I slowly raised a hand and brushed the back of my hand over his cheek lightly. A smiled and closed my eyes, relishing at how amazing the warmth of his skin felt. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that he was also faintly smiling.

I brushed my fingers through his long, messy red hair. Despite how messy it was, it felt like silk. And his skin was so soft. And for the first time, really getting to look at him, I realized that he was beautiful.

I watched him in his sleep all night. Every beat of his heart, every breath he took, over little movement, ever soft sigh I was completely fascinated with.

When the first beams of lights began to shine over the trees, it was almost hard to slip myself back out the window and leave him.

Edward POV

For some reason I felt like all last night I was being watched. Of course, when I got up in the morning, it was only me in my room.

Why did I feel oddly disappointed by that?

I ran my hand over my face and racked it though my hair. I was just being paranoid.

The school day was completely boring—that is, until lunch came around.

My brothers and I sat with Mike and his group. That consisted of Eric, Conner, and Ben. They also sat with a group of girls, all of whom had tried to flirt with a Cullen to no avail.

Mike suddenly leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Dude, Bella's staring at you." He straighten up, slightly tilting his head as a look of confusion washed over him. "Huh. She's sitting alone. That's a little weird. I wonder why…."

I slowly turned to see Bella across the room at an empty table, staring straight at me, all as Mike just described. As soon as we made eye contact she gave a coy smile and motioned for me to come over.

"She means you?" Mike asked, in a slighting offending tone might I add. "She's never sat with anyone but her family."

"Weird," I agreed. "I guess I'll go see what she wants."

Jasper and Emmett both gave me assuring but mischievous looks, and I rolled my eyes at them as I stood up. I turned to looked at Bella, who was still staring, and I flashed her my famous crooked smile.

I couldn't get over her. She was so beautiful, the kind of beauty that just stuck in your brain and drove you mind. Already it seemed like it was doing that to me.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked when I reached her.

She stared at me for another few seconds before she quickly gestured with her hand to the chair in front of her. "Do you want to sit with me today?" she asked.

I was surprised she asked me this. It didn't make sense. From what I gather from Mike, she shouldn't even be giving me a passing glance. But I sat anyway, eager for the invitation actually. I took note that her eyes glistened a bright butterscotch color today.

"Why aren't you with your family?" I wondered, leaning forwards slightly.

She pursed her lips for a second before answering. "They aren't very happy with me today," she said.

"Why?" I asked, a little too enticed by her lips. I found myself thinking about how soft they looked….

She sighed. "Well, there's this guy I like, and they don't think it's...safe."

She immediately caught my attention again. I looked back up into her golden eyes, my eyebrows pulling together. "For you?"

She shook her head. "For him," she said quietly.

A raised an eyebrow, and when she saw my expression a look of extreme embarrassment came over her.

"Not how you think," she said.

I laughed. "Well…may I inquire as to who this man is?"

She smiled, her teeth showing bright and white. "You may."

I waited, but she didn't speak. Finally I prompted, "Well who is it?"

She drawled it out. "The gentleman that has caught my attention is...you."

I nearly choked on nothing. "Me?" I gasped out, trying to hold onto my composure and not to give away my extreme shock.

"Yes," she said softly.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at her and leaned forward more, putting my elbows on the table and my hands underneath my chin. "And…why am I not safe with you?"

She frowned slightly. I didn't like to see her frown, I wanted to reach out and turn the corners of her mouth up.

"I'm dangerous," she said quietly, so quietly I had to strain to hear it.

I was shocked by this answer more than I was to hear she had an interest in me. Little Bella dangerous? Impossible. The mere thought of it, even as a joke, was completely absurd.

Bella POV

Why had I said that to him?

I didn't know. I hoped though that he would just forget it and drop it.

I walked next to him to Biology class, quietly. I was afraid to open my mouth for fear that something else would come out that I didn't want it to. _One step at a time, Bella._

I could tell he was still brooding on what I told him when we sat down at our seats. Mr. Banner walked in a few minutes after the final bell carrying two boxes and asked Mike Newton to pass equipment out.

Mike gave me a lancet, applicator, and a card with 4 squares on it. I picked them up and looked at them curiously, then gasped, suddenly realizing what they were for. I started to panic. Why hadn't anyone told me that they were blood typing today? I quickly held my breath, using what last breath I had in my lungs to talk to the teacher.

"Mr. Banner," I said quickly, "I'm not allowed to participate in this, can I please get out of here."

He looked at me for a few second before he said, "Oh, of course, Bella. Just let me get the class started and I'll give you a pass to go to the nurse."

I took a gulp of air while it was still fresh and untainted by blood, trying to keep myself contained. I double-clenched my fists on the table and waited.

When Mike got back to his seat, Mr. Banner took out a card, prepared it with water, and opened the lancet and applicator. "To start, prick your finger with the lancet," he speared Mike's finger, "then take the applicator, and apply the blood to the card. There's a blood drive in Port Angeles and I thought you should all know your blood type," he said, looking proud. "Wait for me to come around and prepare your cards before you start," he said as he began to come around with a dropper of water.

I looked at Edward to see him looking down at the table and away from the way Mr. Banner was coming. He looked paler than he usually was. His breathing was slightly erratic. He brought his hand up to the side of his.

Mr. Banner asked the same question I was about to. "Edward? Are you ok?"

"I know my blood type, sir," he said, sounding almost breathless.

"Do you feel faint?" Mr Banner asked in a low voice.

Edward sighed, then nodded weakly. Mr. Banner turned to me.

"Bella, you can go to the nurse now, and take Edward with you, please," he instructed.

I nodded quickly, then touched Edward's shoulder softly. He seemed to snap back to reality and stood up, quickly striding out of the room and I followed behind.

By this time I had realized what his problem was, and I couldn't fight my smile. "So, you don't like the sight of blood?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh, if only he realized the irony of this.

He sighed and stopped, leaning back against a wall of lockers. He breathed deeply. "It's not the sight, so much. It's the smell."

My nose scrunched. "The smell? What do you mean? People can't _smell _blood."

He shrugged weakly. "Maybe _people_ can't, but I can. It's smells like…rust. Rust and salt. And it's sickening." He grimaced.

We were silent for a long time. He closed his eyes, and I just stared at him.

"I don't need to go to the nurse," he said. "I'm better now. Do you need the nurse?"

"No," I said. "Hey, this might be a strange question, but would you want to do something with me tonight?" I asked shyly.

His eyes snapped open.

"I mean, it is Friday, after all. Weekends are always the most boring for me, there's nothing to do. I was just wondering…."

He smiled a crooked smile. If I was human, I would swoon at that smile. If my heart beat, it would be like humming birds' wings.

"What time should I pick you up?"

**Thank you for reading! Leave me a review please, let me know what you thought! Doing okay so far?**


	6. Invitations

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. but ENJOY!**

**INTIVATIONS**

Bella POV

Rosalie and Alice watched me excitedly as I waited for Edward to arrive. They were just so thrilled I was getting out of the house, interacting with people, all that…. But I couldn't understand the way they were just staring at me, and I just sat on the couch with my legs crossed, turning one page after another of my book.

I couldn't deny that I was excited to see Edward again. I really did want to be with him. I admit this even after watching him sleep again last night. He was a few minutes late now. I had given him the address to my house yesterday, however the directions could get a bit complicated. I hope he didn't get lost.

But finally, the silver Volvo pulled up the driveway and stopped. I jumped up and practically flew to the door, but I stopped with a jerk just before crashing into it, my hand on the doorknob. He hadn't even gotten out of his car yet, it would be a little strange if I just ran out the door without less than a second going by from the time he arrived.

Rosalie and Alice were at the window half a second after me, peering out as Edward stepped out of his car.

"He looks good," Alice said appreciatively.

"He looks _alright_," Rosalie said. "For Bella."

I glared at her for a moment, but then stretched up on my toes to look out the peephole on the door. But, damn, he _did _look good. His dark red hair styled in the famous messy way, dark pants, a light blue button-down shirt with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows.

Rosalie and Alice both giggled, snapping me back to them.

"Bella's ogling," Alice said.

"She's staring at his hands," Rosalie said.

I bit my lip as the doorbell rang. I waiting almost half a minute before I stepped back and opened the door, the ridiculous barrier between Edward and I.

He smiled the moment he saw me, causing me to smile back.

"Good evening, Bella," he said charmingly.

I gave a nod. "Edward."

"All ready to go then?" he asked.

Again I nodded. "Yes."

"No, she's not!" Rosalie and Alice screamed in unison and rushed to appear behind me in the doorway.

And that was exactly what I was wishing would not happen.

"Bella, you wouldn't leave without letting us say hello to Edward, would you?" Rosalie purred. "That would be quite rude."

"_Quite _rude," Alice agreed, her voice mimicking Rosalie's in a seductive way.

Edward smiled at them unsurely. "Hello, Rosalie, Alice." He gave a nod to each of them.

"Oh, we know you two will have much fun," Alice said. "Bella _really _likes you."

"Oh, talks all day about you!" Rosalie said.

"Nonstop."

"And she loves your hands," Rosalie said, leaning forward over me.

If I could blush…I'd be crimson….

Edward's mouth opened slightly, like he was going to say something but no words came out. At the mention of his hands, they clenched into fists at his sides. As Rosalie and Alice leaned towards him together, Edward moved back slightly. While taking a step back he nearly fell backwards down the stairs, but hi long legs quickly regained his balance and planted themselves back on the ground as one of his hand grabbed the railing for extra support.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, turning to Rosalie and Alice with fury. "That is quite enough!"

They laughed at shouted their goodbyes to Edward as I shoved them into the house and shut the door on them. I took a deep breath and turned back to Edward with a smile on my face. he returned the smile, a little more nervously this time though.

"I'm sorry—" I began.

He just held up a hand to silence me. "It's alright. I understand completely. Believe me, if you were the one coming to my house, my brothers would be the first ones all over you like that."

"Can't wait to go to your house," I said.

He laughed, sounding a little nervous. But he regained himself quickly. "Well, ready to go?"

"The sooner we're away from those loonies," I said, pointing to the window where I knew Rosalie and Alice would be giggling and spying , "the better."

"Well then," he swept his hand out for me to go first, "the car is this way."

Still embarrassed, I walked past him and to the car. He followed and was opening the door for me before I reach it. Stunned, I smiled and thanked him and got inside. He shut my door before going to his side and getting it.

In the small space of the car, his scent was on everything. Every breath burned, but it was more tolerable because I hunted this afternoon. But still, I didn't breathe unless it was necessary to. I tugged at my gloves nervously.

"So," he said as he started to back the car out of the driveway, "what's with the gloves?"

I looked down at them like I had forgotten they were there, regardless that I was just playing with them.

"I had a reaction to a drug when I was a kid," I lied lamely. "To Tylenol of all things. It gave me these disgusting looking scars." Hopefully that would be enough to discourage his curiosity.

He frowned and arched an eyebrow. "You're allergic to Tylenol?" he asked skeptically.

I shrugged. "The human body is a weird thing," I muttered.

"I see," he said. "And the reaction is only with your hands?"

"…Yes…."

At the end of the driveway, the car paused. He looked over at me, his expression making it clear that he wasn't believing me.

"It's the truth," I told him, pretending to be outraged that he thought I was a liar.

"Can you let me see then?" he asked.

"No," I answered immediately, my voice sharp.

He smiled a little and slowly reach for my hands. And I did nothing to stop him. I let him pick up my hands, hold them in his. His brilliant green eyes met mine for just a second, and I was completely dazzled by them. In that moment, I would let him do whatever the hell he wanted with me.

I could feel the warmth of his skin even through my gloves. It was a magnificent feeling.

His hands slowly pushed up the sleeves of my shirt, just a little bit so that he could find the edge of my gloves. His fingers brushed against my skin, and I almost gasped. Slowly, he peeled the gloves off my hand, first the left one, then the right one. His smile widened as he caressed my hands, looking them over, holding them.

I couldn't believe it. he was feeling my skin. He knows how unusually cold it is. Yet he said nothing about it, nor did you pull away in repulsion. He didn't even seem to mind.

"You lie," he said quietly. "Why do you wear those gloves?"

"I didn't want people to feel how cold my skin is," I said, partly the truth and partly lie again.

It surprised me when he laughed. "Love, that's nothing you should be worrying about. People don't care, for one. And it's normal, some people have skin like that. It doesn't matter."

He was about to start the car again but then turned to me when I went into a giggle fit. I covered my face with my hands and laughed. Really it wasn't that funny, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"What did I say?" he asked, smiling at my amusement.

"Are you from Chicago?" I asked, still giggling slightly.

He chuckled. "What did I do, slip into my accent?"

I nodded.

He laughed with me and shook his head, continuing his driving. After the laughter dies, we were silent for a while. It was a comfortable silence. Enjoyable silence. He also drove very fast, which I liked.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, interrupting the silence.

"I was thinking we could catch a movie in Port Angeles, and then go out to eat."

"Sounds wonderful," I approved.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

We saw a comedy at a nice Port Angeles theater. I was slightly afraid Bella would make me sit through some sappy chick-flick, but I was very surprised and content with her choice. Of course, I would have preferred something like a scary movie where I would get to hold onto her during the scary parts, but this was alright.

Because the sound of Bella's laughter was just like bells, and was as beautiful as she was. That was a wonderful sound. And there I had made a vow, I would do everything I could to hear that sound from her. Her happiness was mine.

"That was a good movie," I commented as we were walking outside. It was dark now, and getting cold.

Bella was still chuckling, but then she sobered and looked at me, "Thanks you," she said suddenly.

I tilted my head to one side, smiling slightly "For what?"

She smiled. "For not paying that much attention when I said I was dangerous. It's true, but it's nice," she said.

I had the feeling that she was thanking me for something else entirely but I let it go.

"You want to walk a little?" I asked her. I wasn't ready to think about going home.

She shrugged. "Sure, walking would be nice."

"You're not cold, are you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Only my skin."

We headed south, behind the visitor friendly face it seemed.

"So, why did you come to Forks?" she asked me, making conversation.

"My mother—well, mother for all intents and purpose—is a little strange sometimes. She thought that a change of face would do the family good. What about you? You weren't born in Forks, right?" I asked.

"No. I've lived in a lot of different places, actually. Forks in alright. I'll say though, the camping here is great, the whole family is really into the outdoors," she said. "And you lived in Chicago before?"

I nodded.

"What do your parents do?"

"My father is a doctor," I said, "and my mother is an interior decorator." Then I smiled. "Speaking of parents, when do I get to meet yours?"

I was joking of course—partly—but her expression changed. It was grave, haunted, guilty…. Her eyes seemed to get a faraway look for a moment as she said, "They were killed."

The news shocked me. "Oh. Bella, I am so sorry. I had no idea. But…you're all alone with only your sisters?"

"Yes," she said. "And we've been just fine on our own." She eyed me hard.

"Oh, please, I didn't mean it like that." I sighed. "Well, my brothers and I were all adopted. But at least we have someone like Carlisle and Esme to think of as parents, and of course I wouldn't have it any other way. They're both amazing, loving people, and I consider them my real parents. But technically speaking, they aren't, but I don't like to mention that."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I didn't know that about you. What happened to your parents?"

"They both liked to travel a lot, and they picked up this really strange disease from somewhere in South America. They both died of it. but I was young, I can't remember them much. I was the first one Carlisle and Esme adopted."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"You don't have to be." But I quickly changed the subject. "So, favorite hobbies? And then least favorite?"

"I'm very into music," she said, perking right back up. "I really like classical music, as well as today's music. I love reading, and my favorite book is _Wuthering Heights_. My least favorite activity is going shopping with Alice, it can get very intense."

I laughed at that.

"Rosalie is usually her partner in crime," she continued, "but if she isn't then I'm next in line. And…same question to you."

"I love music, mainly the music from the 50's, 80's, and a little of the 90's. I really like classical. I played the piano, and also the violin. I also love to read. My least favorite activity is when Esme tries to get me into interior design with her."

"I love the piano," she said. "I play the guitar, but I really always wanted to learn the piano. I never got around to it though."

"It's very easy. Maybe I can show you sometime, if I ever get a piano. Maybe since we both love music so much we can go to a concert together. I know Muse is on tour and their coming here next week. The same for Emilie Autumn."

She gasped suddenly. "Oh my God, I _love _Emilie Autumn."

I had to laugh, the way she shouted and basically jumped off the ground. It was definitely the most emotion I had seen from her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, laughing a little and looking down in embarrassment.

"Don't be sorry. I love her too. Would you like to go with me?"

"Yes!" she said at once. "Oh, yes, yes, yes, of course! That would be great!"

"What's your favorite song by her?" I asked.

"_Syringe_," she said.

I smiled. "That is by far my favorite, too. I know how to play that."

"That's amazing," she said. But then she was suddenly biting her lip and playing with the fabric of her clothes.

"What?" I wondered.

"Are we still going out to eat?" I asked.

"Well…yes. Of course, I mean, aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No. Do you mind if we just go home?"

"Sure," I said at once. "Whatever you want."

She stopped me suddenly and her eyes found mine. "I'm sorry. I want to go home…but I don't want to leave you."

**Please review! let me know what you think!**


	7. Scary Stories

**SCAREY STORIES**

**Edward POV**

I had hardly taken three steps into my house before I was brutally ambushed. With water guns of all things! Damn Jasper and Emmett.

They came at me from both sides, jumping from behind furniture and boxes to attack, before I even had time to close the doors. Honestly, they scared that crap out of me when they jumped at me and screamed before squirting me with the water, but I wasn't going to tell them that. I jumped and flinched, shielding myself with my arms from the water as best I could.

They didn't stop until they were out of water. And I stood drenched, glaring.

"Sooooo…," Emmett drawled, "How was your date?"

I had half a mind to punch him, but instead I just shut the door and walked past them both, tossing my jacket on the couch.

"Esme is soooo going to kill you," I told them. "And," I smiled, "the date was wonderful."

"Little bro is so love struck that I can see hearts in his eyes," Jasper snickered.

I frowned. I know the two of them were teasing me, but they both thought I was so in love. The idea was strange to me. I had never really had a girlfriend, I had never really been interested in girls, (earning me more than a year's teasing of me being gay, which I most certainly was not). The idea of falling in love was unrecognized territory to me. I didn't know what love was. For me, this was all learn as you go.

However, I would say I was pretty good at it so far. Nothing had went wrong…yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Alice and Rosalie practically tackled me when I walked in through the door. I could barely shut the door before they were on me, bombarding me with their questions.

"How was the date? How was Edward? What did you two do? Did you make other plans? Did you do anything _intimate_?"

I grimaced. "Guys, let me breathe."

"You don't need to breathe!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Just tell us what happened!"

"Just give us every little freaking detail of how it went," Alice said.

"It went great," I said sincerely. "It was wonderful. We went to this movie in Port Angeles, very funny movie. It was nice. And we went for a walk instead of going at to dinner, and just talked, about everything. We talked about family and hobbies…. They're not biological brothers, you know? Edward and his brothers, they're adopted."

They suddenly both had dreamy looks, and I laughed, knowing exactly what got them.

"You two, seriously, stop obsessing over Jasper and Emmett and just make a move already."

"Oh, what?" Rosalie asked. "Like sneaking into their bedrooms at night and watching them sleep like a creeper?"

I raised my eyebrows once suggestively. "You know you want to."

"I…think I want to," Alice said.

I laughed. "No shame. You should. And then ask him out already!"

Her eyes glazed over for just a second, and then she beamed brightly at me. "I will."

I arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "You really needed to look into the future to see what you yourself was going to do?" I shook my head.

"Oh, I don't think you would go picking on me when you hear what I've seen about you and Edward."

I couldn't stop my mouth from popping open. "What did you see?"

She just smiled wider, more smug.

"Something bad?"

"Oh, quite the opposite," she assured.

"And…I suppose you're not going to tell me?"

"Bella, you know that's not the way Alice works," Rosalie said.

I sighed and half-rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know. But it would be nice if she gave me even a little hint?" My statement turned into a question near the end as I batted my eyes sweetly at her.

The stubborn little pixie only stood there, beaming. I gave up.

"Fine," I said, starting to walk away. "I'll be up in my room, then. Try not to bother me unless you need to."

I wouldn't really be doing anything that mandated me to be alone, I just wanted to be alone.

Actually, I wanted to be alone unless I could be with one person: Edward. The date had been perfect. I was still thrilled from it. I only absently wondered what was wrong with me. I was acting so…human.

I blissfully laughed out loud as I allowed myself to fall back onto my bed. I stared at my poster covered ceiling, but all I saw was Edward's grinning face. I wished that date could have lasted forever. But…we did make plans on Sunday.

All night I dreamt with my eyes closed what we would be doing on Sunday. Edward made the plans and wanted to keep them secret. I smiled at all the possibilities, but mostly I smiled at the experience I would get. Of course he thought I was human so he would be treating me as a normal human girl, but that's not what I was. It was so exciting to actually be treated like one. These were experiences I'd never had before, and I felt so human being able to do those things.

* * *

><p>Rosalie was banging on my door when the first lights of dawn were breaking through the trees. She had to shout over the music I was playing.<p>

"Yo, Ziggy Stardust!" she called. "Alice and I are going hunting, come with us."

I hopped off my bed and landed next to my radio. I took the guitar strap off from around my shoulder and set my guitar on its stand, then turned off the David Bowie song the radio was blasting while I was strumming along.

"Sure thing," I said back. "I'll be down in a second."

I surveyed my appearance quickly in the mirror. My eyes were a dark gold. I decided it was best I hunt, and maybe I would do the same before seeing Edward the next day.

Admittedly, my control was getting much better. The burn was easier to ignore. Of course, it did help considerable when I was not thirsty.

In a swift whirl, I changed into a tank top, a sweatshirt, and sweatpants. I bounded down the stairs where Alice and Rosalie were patiently waiting for me. I jumped onto Rosalie's back, locking my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist.

"Tally-ho!" I cried, pointing forward. "Onward with the hunt!"

Alice snorted and rolled her eyes before disappearing from the house. Rosalie shook her head and muttered, "Lunatic," before doing the same. I giggled, still holding onto Rosalie as she ran at her full speed through the forest behind our house. The sunlight over the trees was breathtakingly beautiful, I could hardly peel my gaze from it as Rosalie leaped the river.

Halfway to our hunting spot, I groaned. "Ugh, Rose, you're too damn slow."

She sneered lightly but didn't slow. I smiled teasingly before springing up off her back, jumping straight into the tree above us and landed neatly on a sturdy branch. She skidded to a stop below me, Alice dancing to her side. They smirked up at me. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at them before darting off like a flying squirrel, my sisters automatically following suit.

The three of us could have chased each other through the trees all day long. However, I was the first one to abruptly stop when I found myself squatting on the same branch with a deadly looking snake. It coiled protectively around the branch, it's forked tongue hissing out of its mouth. I stayed frozen, staring it straight in the eye as it did the same to me.

Rosalie and Alice, in the tree across from mine, stopped and watched me questioningly but did not speak.

Enticed by the creature, I found myself swaying like it was. With very snake-like motions, I switched my position to hug the branch as I came even closer face-to-face with it. I smirked widely.

I eventually out-charmed the snake. It never once tried to attack me. we simply examined each other, learning from each other, and communicating though no words were spoken. It allowed me to toy with its tail. It coiled around my hand.

"You remind me so much of myself, little guy," I told the creature. "You're enticing and deadly."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

I threw my now filled with sand peanut butter and jelly sandwich to the ground, glaring at Jacob as he laughed with his friends and my brothers. "You bastard! You're as bad as my brother!"

I finished spitting out the grit from my mouth as my audience fought to breathe through their cackling.

I frowned. I didn't want to go to the beach that morning anyway, but my brothers unfortunately dragged me along. Stupid La Push. No one was there any way! Only a couple of Indians who lived on the reservation, Jacob—who I thought was my friend until recent events—and his buddies Quil and Embry.

"C'mon, Eddie," Emmett said, "lighten up. It was just a joke."

My anger increased tenfold when he called me "Eddie". Glowering at him all the while, I took another mouthful of water from my water bottle, swished it through my mouth to eliminate the last grains of sand, and spit it directly into his face. He screamed and jumped back, wiping himself off in spasmodic motions. Then it was my turn to laugh. He came after me with a vengeance, but I was already running yards ahead of him, and he didn't have a prayer and catching me.

The day went mostly the same. We did not have Esme there with him, so we took the opportunity to "play rough," as Esme would say. When we sufficiently covered with enough sand, scraps, and bruises, we all plopped down onto our blanket to relax.

Surprising ever one of us, Emmett was the first to start the conversation with, "I can't wait for school on Monday."

We looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell?" Jasper demanded. "Why?"

Emmett innocently answered, "I just meant I get to see Rosalie."

We understood then—Jasper and I. The other three boys looked confused.

"And I get to see Alice," Jasper mused.

"Girlfriends?" Embry asked, and something about his tone made him sound jealous about it.

I snorted. "More like fantasies."

They laughed, and my brothers glared at me.

"We should have invited them," Emmett said.

"Bella and I have plans tomorrow," I said smugly.

"Edward!" Jasper barked. "Keep on talkin' and I'll beat your ass!"

I shrugged. "Not my fault you guys are cowards."

"As I recall," Emmett stated, "_she _asked _you _out."

I felt my face getting hotter, either from anger or embarrassment. "Shut up," I growled.

"Wait, so, who are these girls?" Jacob asked.

"Hottest girls around," Emmett boasted. "Damn, you have _no _idea who true that is. If you just went to our school…."

"And they're all sisters," Jasper said. "Three; just enough for us. Edward says they have no real parents, just like us. Isn't that great?" he asked excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow, my expression similar to that of everyone else's.

Jasper realized his words. "Uh…well…I mean…not _great _in the sense that we have no parents…I meant it's great we have something in common…." He put a hand over his face. I was sure he felt as stupid as it sounded, so I gave him an assuring pat on the back.

"What's their names again?"

All at once, my brothers and I said the names of the girl's we liked. We shared looks before laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jacob said. He arched a dark eyebrow. "Did you say 'Hale'?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's them."

Jacob and his friends looked at each other, and I felt as if the mood suddenly did a one-eighty.

"Do you know them?" I asked slowly, slightly puzzled at their reaction.

"The Hales don't come here," Embry said, earning him a smack by both of his friends.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked, reflecting my thoughts.

"We're not supposed to talk about it," Jacob said. "It's just like a scary story; it's nothing really."

"Well, what?" I asked, a little impatiently.

Jacob looked reluctant, but began with a sigh. "Well, see, there are legends about the tribe that we come from. History tells that we descend from wolves, and wolves are our brothers still. And…we only have one enemy in the world. They're called the _cold ones_."

"Jacob's great-grandfather," Quil continued, "supposedly made a treaty with a group of the cold ones. Some of them were friendly enough and posed no harm to the people of the tribe, so they had a truce. They had to stay off our lands, and we wouldn't expose their existence."

"What does that have to with the Hales?" Jasper asked.

"They're supposedly descendents of the cold ones," Embry answered. "That's why they don't come here. The treaty doesn't allow it."

I still didn't understand. "What are the cold ones anyway?"

"Blood drinkers," Jacob said with a dark smile. "You would call them vampires. The ones we made the truce with don't hunt humans, and that's the only reason they're allowed to live here. Still, there's always a risk, so we don't want them on our land just in case."

Jacob laughed them, startling me and my brothers as we all visibly jumped. "So, do you think we're just a bunch of superstition natives or what?"

"Yeah," I said while Emmett said, "Definitely," and Jasper said, "Hell yeah."

**Thank you for reading! hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**so so so sorry for not updating in so long!**


	8. Birthday Wishes

**BIRTHDAY WISHES**

Bella POV

I groaned as I somersaulted over the arm of the couch, my legs falling on top of Rosalie's. "Rooooooosssse," I whined. "I'm bored as hell."

She hummed in agreement, flipping a page in her fashion magazine. "Don't you have a date with Edward today?"

I narrowed my eyes. "And just how did you—? Oh…Alice."

Just then, the little pixie can tripping down the stairs. She looked disheveled, writing furiously in a notebook. "Someone call me?"

I flashed her a glare and flicked her a wave. "Yeah, hi. Would it kill you to keep out of other people's business for just once?"

She glanced up, rounding the couch and plopping down onto a beanbag. "God gave me a gift, Bella. It would be a sin not to use it."

I snorted. "And the rules on exploitation?"

She snorted back. "My gift, my rule."

I grinned menacingly and adjusted my gloves. "Oh? And, uh, what if I just sauntered up to your room and casually laid my bare hands onto your bed? Oh, what dirty little secrets would surface?"

The pencil snapped in two in her hands. Rosalie and I snickered.

"So what are you two doing?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged musingly. "I don't know really. Edward wanted to keep the plans a secret. Probably something normal like the movies, or the park…."

"Oh, by the way," Alice said, already busy with a new pencil and a spare set aside, "your plans aren't going to go exactly the way Edward wants them to. What he's envisioned will change this morning, to his irritation."

"To his irritation?" I repeated. "What do you mean, Alice? What happened with him?" I frowned, disappointed that I might not be able to see Edward. Then I was furious that Alice wouldn't tell me why. "Alice," I growled, "what happened?"

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll I said was it will be annoying for him. At first, anyway. You'll have fun."

I was mollified. "Alright. Now I'm curious." And then I sighed, letting my head fall back against the cushion. "But I'm still bored. He was supposed to call me. When is he going to call me? Is there a specific time boys usually call girls at nowadays?" I wondered.

Rosalie flipped a page. Alice's hand paused, and then started scribbling again.

"Just calm down," Rosalie told me. "The sun _just _began to rise. He's not even awake yet."

I started to nod in agreement, then froze. I smiled slowly and went to slid off the couch when Rosalie yanked me back down into place, glaring ferociously at me.

"Oh no," she said sternly, "you are _not _going to spy on him sleeping."

I sulkily relaxed back into the couch. "But _why_?"

"Because"—she flipped her hair—"you're going to act like a normal human tonight. Humans categorize that as stalker-like behavior, and no one wants to date a stalker. You're going to stay here and let Edward be the man. He'll probably call as soon as—"

The phone started ringing. The three of us exchanged looks—and of course Alice looked like she knew who it was. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at Rosalie, and she pretended to bite me.

I actually fixed my hair before answering the phone. Who does that? _Why _did I do that? Edward couldn't see me through the phone. How stupid.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hello? Is this Bella Hale?"

I pouted as I heard the deep voice with a southern accent. "Yeah," I said as I walked back to the couch, "and would this be…Jasper Whitlock?"

Alice beamed. Rosalie raised an eyebrow. I shrugged as I sat down and hit the speaker button.

"Yes, miss Bella, it would be. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Not at all," I assured. "Do you want to speak with Alice?"

He suddenly got very flustered. "M-Miss Ah-Alice? S-she's there…right now?" He cleared his throat. "Uh…ahem…n-no—I mean—I _don't_ mean to say that I…I don't wish to-to speak with her. Just…just that—"

Rosalie and I were covering her mouths with our hands to stop our giggling. Alice had her face buried in a pillow and was positively howling with laughter.

Jasper took a deep breath away from the phone and spoke into it more softly. "At the moment, _you _are the one I would like to speak to. May I have that moment?"

"By all means," I replied.

"Thank you," he said. "The reason I have called is because I'm informed that you and my brother have plans for the day. However, you have not been informed that today is his birthday."

My eyes widened. Edward's birthday? Why didn't he tell me that? I have nothing to give him.

Jasper continued. "Edward has always hated a fuss on his birthday. _He _doesn't even know that it's his birthday."

I rolled my eyes. Well, that answered that.

"Well, I and the family have produced a bit of an evil plan for his birthday this year. We would like you to help us. Do you think you'd be up for it?"

"Prank Edward on his birthday?" I grinned mischievously. "Um, oh hell yeah."

He chuckled. "Wonderful. We appreciate this more than you know."

"I'm going to enjoy this more than you know."

Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder, giving me an expectant look. Alice's expression mirror hers.

"Oh, Jasper, only on one condition," I said.

"What would that be?" he asked warily.

"That Rosalie and Alice are also invited to the party." I winked at Alice.

Jasper was quiet for a long time. I thought he was going to start stuttering again. Instead, there was a loud clatter and a rustle, as if he dropped the phone and fumbled to pick it back up. "Of course they can come," he said.

I laughed. "Then just tell me what to do, Captain."

* * *

><p>When Alice, Rosalie, and I showed up at the Cullens' doorstep, we didn't even knock before the door was opened to us. Emmett stood in front of everyone else, mouthing the word "Hi" as he stared at mostly Rosalie, grinning widely. Jasper pulled the back of his shirt and scooted in front of him.<p>

"Good morning, ladies," he said. "Miss Alice." He nodded, giving her special attention. He gestured for us to move past him. "C'mon inside."

We each slid into the house. I was nervous. It was my first meeting with Edward's 'parents', and Edward wasn't even there to make sure they were nice to me or assure me that I didn't sound stupid.

God, that was so human.

At first glance, they looked like really nice people. Esme was a beautiful woman, tall and thin with curly, caramel hair and extremely long eyelashes framing hazel eyes. Carlisle was a tall, well-built man with a square jaw, golden hair, pale green eyes, and a crooked smile. Edward must have developed that smile from him, needless to say it was equally as striking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said, smiling sweetly as I held out my hand.

She ignored the handshake and hugged me. I was almost too surprised to hug her back. She smelt very floral, soothingly floral.

"So you're the one who's captured Edward's heart," she said with a smirk. "How wonderful."

Carlisle shook my hand warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

"You too."

"Oh, Carlisle, look at her. Isn't she lovely?" Esme gushed. "As lovely as a rose. Bella, Edward is such a bore sometimes, I really hope you can help him with that."

I laughed. "Um, maybe."

"Not that I want you to put him in jail or anything extreme like that," she said, "but if you can take his nose out of his book for a day, that would be wonderful."

"Great, Bella," Jasper said, clapping me on the shoulder, "you dressed like I told you to."

I was wearing high heels, a short blue skirt, and a black sweater that hung off my shoulders with a white tank top beneath that. I wore black mascara and black eyeliner, my hair curly and wild. I was supposed to look sexy, enough to fluster Edward into oblivion.

"And the gloves are a nice touch."

I was wearing my black, leather gloves.

"I hope I don't make you nervous by saying so," Jasper continued, "but Edward is going to drool over you."

I tried a smile. I didn't want to look into those blue eyes for too long.

Emmett wolf-whistled. "Poor Eddie's brain will melt."

"Boys," Esme scolded. She sighed and shook her head, giving me a small smile. "I'm sorry, Bella, I just don't approve of their little plan."

I laughed softly. "It's okay. You probably won't feel that way afterwards."

"Right," Jasper said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get Bella ready, and then the rest of us will go wake up Eddie boy."

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I was going to kill someone. With a spoon, so they suffered.

I rolled over on my cot (still haven't gotten a bed in my room) and forced my eyes open. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme…and Rosalie(?) and Alice(?) were standing around me with excited expression. I took the time to sigh, rub the sleep from my eyes, rake a hand through my hair, and sigh again before making eye contact with any one of them.

"It's _not _my birthday," I murmured.

"Yes it is," Emmett said, Jasper nodding next to him.

"No it's not."

"Son," Carlisle said, calling my attention to him. He nodded solemnly. "It's your birthday."

Well, Carlisle never lied. Plus, what would he possibly gain from lying about my birthday?

I cursed in my mind and groaned as I covered my face. "No, no, no," I whined. "I can't do anything, I already have plans with Bella today." Then I remembered Rosalie and Alice, and I quickly sat up and looked at them. "Is Bella here?" I asked.

Rosalie sighed and looked down, Alice shook her head.

"No, sorry," Alice said. "Jasper and Emmett invited us over, and Bella made us come here to tell you that the plans are off."

I tried not to look so dismayed. "Why?"

"School project," Rosalie said. "And our cousin is over, someone had to stay at the house with her."

I wanted to argue that, but closed my mouth. Fine. Another suckish Birthday. Another reason to hate my Birthday.

"Well, get up, Eddie!" Emmett said enthusiastically. "We've got a present waiting downstairs for you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Emmett, just because it's my Birthday doesn't mean I'm suddenly more inclined to allow you to call me that wretched name."

His smiled wavered. I suspected the 'big words' confused him.

"Alright, alright," I said, waving a defeated hand around, "get out, all of you. I'll get dressed and come down."

They left. I heard Jasper and Emmett snickering, which momentarily threw me back. It was very conspiratorial.

I decided to get up and get dressed anyway. I put on black jeans, and a dark blue button-down shirt. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows and laced up my black hiking boots—maybe I would take a walk through the woods later, or I may need to just run, or I may need to run after someone. I styled my hair with my fingers. When I was suitable enough, I trudged down the stairs and into the living room.

In the middle of the living room was a huge box colored like wrapping paper with a bow on top. This present must have been seven feet tall and three feet wide. No wonder I needed to come down to see it, because they couldn't possible bring it upstairs to me.

"What the _hell _is that _thing_?" I demanded, gazing incredulously at it.

Emmett patted the bow lightly. Jasper was holding a video camera, recording.

"I think you'll want to open it now," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, Edward, go on and open it up," Jasper said. "You're gonna love it."

Everyone in the room had similar expressions—a secretive smirk. _"I know something you don't know, na na na-na," _those expressions sung.

I cautiously circled the box once, stopping again in front of it. I grinned and shook my head. "No. One of you open it."

"Oh c'mon, Edward," Alice said, "just open it! Believe me, it's nothing bad."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I _don't _believe you."

"Edward, be nice," Esme scolded.

Alice beamed. "You'll regret that."

"Oh for Christ's sake!"

I tensed, arching an eyebrow. That voice came from inside the box. And a second after it did, the front wall of the box swung open like a door, lights flashed, and Bella stepped out.

My jaw dropped.

Bella was smiling at me, full, pink lips curled up on one side in the most sexy way. Her eyes twinkled mischievously under shy eyelashes. Her long legs were bare, white, so smooth looking. All of her white skin looked as if it must have felt like silk. Her hair was a silky mess, spilling over her shoulders and down her back. She swung her hips as she sauntered towards me.

My heart increased its pace. My mouth went dry. I was still gaping, I at least had the sense to close my mouth as I fought to control my expression.

Everyone around me was laughing.

"And you thought I wouldn't show up," Bella said. That angel's voice was not so innocent anymore—it was a sultry mistress's voice.

"B-Bella…."

"That's my name," she said. "And I _know _you want to say it again."

I sputtered. No words formed.

She grabbed the front of my shirt with one hand, fingering the material. Her other hand laid against the side of my face, slowly slipping down my cheek. It wasn't her glove I wanted to feel, it was her skin. But I couldn't move anyway.

"You never told me it was your special day, Eddie-boy."

How—_how _in _hell_—was it humanly possible for anyone to make 'Eddie-boy' sound so incredibly sexy?

She giggled. "Here I am, all for you. Don't you have anything to say? I thought you wanted me. Now you have me."

My expression molded into horror as I looked over at my parents. My parents! They were standing right beside us, watching the entire thing. And Jasper! Jasper was still filming. Oh hell, he would put it on youtube or something, for the whole world to see. Though I would have thought, from the way things looked, that he was filming the beginning of a really bad porn episode. _God help me_.

"Bella," I managed to choke out, "my parents are watching."

She laughed and yanked me a little closer, my body against hers, her fingers twirling in my hair. I shivered and released a shuddering breath.

"Let them watch," she whispered. "I have something for you. Don't you want to see?"

"Now?" I croaked.

She nodded. "Oh yeah."

I glanced once again at my parents. They were…suppressing laughter. I began to wonder—

And then _WHAM! _Whipped-cream pie in my face. And smeared down the front of my shirt. And everyone exploded into laughter, including Bella who stepped back while shaking whipped-cream off her hand.

And then I understood.

I wiped my face with my hands as best as I could, just to see. The first thing I saw was the camera stuck in my face. I thought, what the hell, and decided to humor them.

"Happy eighteenth birthday to me," I said, and licked the cream off my fingers.

Emmett smacked me on the back, out of breath, wheezing. I rolled my eyes before scraping cream off my shirt and plopping it down on the top of his head. that changed his mood.

"You two," I snapped in mock-anger at Carlisle and Esme, "you two are the worst. I thought you were the only ones on my side. I see the truth now."

Esme shook her head and covered her mouth, still laughing, while Carlisle sobered some and rubbed my arm.

"Sorry, Edward," he said, "it had to be done."

"And _you_," I said, spinning my wrath on Bella, "_you _are _pure evil_."

She gasped in a breath to laugh some more before responding. "Your _face_!" she cried. "_Priceless_!"

Jasper shut the video camera. "Alright, Edward. Why don't you go clean yourself up and we'll give you your real cake?"

"We'll eat a real cake, you mean?" I asked. "Or you're going to shove a cake in my face too?"

"Only if you fall for it the second time," Bella said.

"Not likely, _minx_," I said teasingly, heading back up the stairs.

They were still in hysterics down there. I sighed and went back to my room. Too bad for my shirt, I thought, it was a really nice shirt. I stripped it off and used it to wipe some of the pie off my face better.

There was a soft knock on my door.

I spun to see Bella standing back against the doorframe. She had a washcloth in one hand. She looked me over, and I was very aware of being shirtless in front of her. Not that I wasn't self-conscious; I worked out, I was fairly well muscled, not fat. Still, my stomach fluttered.

She smiled and started walking towards me. "I started to feel bad," she said. "I came to help you."

"You don't have to."

She shrugged. "I want to."

She took my bundled up shirt from my hands and threw it in the corner of the room, then gestured for me to sit on the cot. She sat next to me, and started to gently wiped my face with the warm, wet cloth.

"So…this is your room, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged shyly. "It's not much, I guess, but it's nice."

She nodded, gazing around. "It is nice. I view is amazing."

"Maybe later…we could…go for a walk?" I gave her a small smile. "It's nice out there in the woods. We won't go far, of course. But if you'd like…."

"I'd love to!" she said.

A silence fell over us then. Not very awkward, but not completely comfortable. We both looked everywhere but each other's eyes.

"So no bed in your room?" she asked.

I smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. She laughed and smoothed out my eyebrow with the cloth.

"I didn't mean anything by that, you pervert."

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought something."

I laughed softly. "Well, sure I did."

She stopped, sighed, and looked up at me. What a look in those golden eyes. So timid, secretive…. Sometimes I thought I saw sadness in those eyes.

"So you really didn't get me anything for my Birthday?" I asked with a pout.

She snorted and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. How about I grant you a Birthday wish instead?"

"Any wish?"

She nodded, standing up and walking over to my dresser. She started looking through one of the drawers.

"Hmmm….," I pondered. "Be careful. You wouldn't want to give me so much freedom."

She hummed and took a button-down shirt out of my drawer, holding it up to examine it. "Hm, black," she murmured. "Wonderful color."

I stood up. "After all," I drawled, "I do have you here in my bedroom, and even though there's no bed, there is a vast amount of floor."

She grinned and held up the shirt behind me, waiting for me to stick my arms through the sleeves. When I did, she nimbly rolled up the sleeves and started buttoning it up. She left the two top buttons open, and her hands stopped mine when I tried to close them.

"Here's my Birthday wish," I said. I reached out and pressed on the CD player, and Claire de Lune started to softly play through the speakers. "Dance with me."

She shook her head slightly, biting her lip. I slowly took her gloves off, one after the other, and tossed them aside. I clasped her left hand and slid my other around her waist. She laid her other hand on my shoulder. This silence was very nice, as we danced in a slow, steady circle. Though I didn't mind it at all when she broke the silence with this:

"You still have a little whipped-cream on your lips."

"Do I?"

"Yeah."

She leaned in very slowly, very carefully, stretching up on her toes. I bent my head down. Her lips touched mine. My heart lurched.

Her lips were so sweet, cold on mine, hard and soft. Her tongue was cool sweeping across my bottom lip, and her breath the same against my skin. Perfect.

**ah! finally they kiss! now we're getting somewhere.**

**for those of you still reading this, thank you for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
